


Klance Wedding

by LarryDestielCockles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Protective Allura (Voltron), Protective Pidge | Katie Holt, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryDestielCockles/pseuds/LarryDestielCockles
Summary: The day has come for Lance and Keith's wedding. Everyone is happy and can't wait for the couple to become one. But a surprise guest has other ideas.





	Klance Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Klance work and my very first post on this website. I'm excited to share this little story with you guys. Enjoy!

Lance turned his head towards the double doors as the music started.

They opened revealing his soon to be husband.

Lance's breath caught in his throat as he took Keith in.

He looked absolutely stunning in his tuxedo.

It was all white except for the vest, tie, and flower pinned to his jacket. Those were red.

His shoes were a pair of red converse. He and Keith wanted a mix of formal and casual for their tuxes.

Lance's tux is the same as Keith's, except the red parts are blue and he has a bow tie.

Keith and Lance locked eyes as Keith started down the aisle.

His hand was clutching Krolia's arm tightly from the nerves.

Lance smiled at him and Keith smiled back.

They reached the end of the aisle and Krolia kissed Keith on the cheek and gave him a proud smile.

Lance extended his hand and Krolia placed Keith's hand in Lance's.

Lance pulled Keith up to the altar where Coran was waiting to officiate.

Shiro stood behind Keith as his best man, a proud big brother smile on his face.

Hunk stood behind Lance as his best man, a proud smile on his face as well. His eyes were already a little misty.

Pidge stood next to Shiro holding the little pillow that had their rings on it. They were gold with a sapphire and ruby in the middle, representing the boys. Engraved on the inside were the words "Space Ranger Partners". She opted to wear a lime green dress instead of the tux she wore at Shiro's wedding.

Allura stood next to Hunk holding a basket with purple flowers. She and Romelle wore matching purple dresses. Allura thought purple suited her girlfriend.

"Hello everyone!" Coran greeted. "We're all gathered here today to witness in the marriage between Voltron's leader and right hand man Keith and Lance!"

"If there are any objections as to why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your piece." Coran says.

Allura turns around with a hand on her hip and a steady look in her eye, daring someone to speak up.

One brave soul stands up. Everyone gasps. Allura looks ready to kill.

"Lance! You can't marry him! You should be marrying  _me_!" the girl cries.

It's one of Lance's exes from high school. How'd she get in?!

"On what grounds?!" Allura demands.

"On the grounds that I still love him and want him back!" she exclaims.

Keith turns to his fiancé and sees he looks annoyed, yet there's some pity in his eyes.

"Lesley," Lance begins in an even tone. "We broke up  _5 years ago_!"

"I knooow! But I still love you!" she whines.

Lance sighs ànd releases Keith's hands and turns to face her.

"Lesley. I broke up with you because I no longer felt the spark and didn't want to lead you on." Lance explains gently.

"B-B-But! You said you loved me! And you would never hurt me!" she whines.

"I did love you. But not anymore. I fell out of love with you a long time ago. And when I said I'd never hurt you, it was in the beginning of our relationship and it meant I'd never cheat òr be disloyal to you." Lance explains.

"Nooooooo! That can't be true!" she sobs.

"For chrissake..." Pidge mumbles. She turns to Lesley.

"Look lady, I don't know who you think you are and I don't care, but you need to accept the fact that Lance no longer loves you and is marrying someone else. He's  _over_ you. You need to move on. Now, grab your shit and get. The fuck. OUT!"

Lesley stares in shock and looks to Lance to see if he'll agree.

Lance nods his head.

Lesley's lip wobbles and she turns and grabs her purse and runs out.

"Anyone  _else_ want to comment?" Pidge seethes.

Allura glares at the crowd.

No one speaks up.

"Good." they both spit.

Pidge returns to her spot next to Shiro and picks up the little pillow from the ground where she placed it.

Allura goes back to her spot next to Hunk and picks up the flower basket from the ground, then gestures for Coran to continue.

"Right." Coran cleared his throat. "As I was saying."

Lance and Keith join hands again and Keith squeezes Lance's hands.

"You okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine. A bit surprised, but fine. Let's just focus on us now." Lance says.

Keith smiles and nods once.

"Lance. Would you like to start off with the vows?" Coran asks.

"Sure." Lance says then looks into Keith's eyes.

"Keith, when we first met I knew there was something about you that made me feel something. At first I thought it was envy. That feeling eventually led to our rivalry, among other things. It wasn't until we were launched into space and chosen to become Defenders of the Universe that I was forced to see who you really are. And who you are is amazing. I love you so much Keith. And I vow to keep loving you until the day I die and beyond.

Keith's eyes were starting to tear up.

"Your turn Keith." Coran says gently.

Keith nods and takes a deep breath.

"Lance, when we first met I thought you were this cocky jerk who flirted with everything that moved. I got proven wrong when we were shot into space and I got to see your true colors. Turns out you're just a big ol softy who loves his family and friends and cares deeply for them. And a goofball. The biggest one I know. I'm glad I got to see you for who you really are. Which is breathtaking. I love you so damn much. And I vow to love you now and always.

Now it's Lance's turn to tear up.

"Now then. Lance, repeat after me." Coran begins.

"I Lance McClain, take thee Keith Kogane."

"I Lance McClain, take thee Keith Kogane." Lance repeats.

"To have and to hold, for richer or poorer."

"To have and to hold, for richer or poorer."

"In sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"In sickness and in health, till death do us part."

Coran turns to Pidge.

"Pidge, bring forth the rings." Coran instructs.

Pidge steps forward and hands Lance the ring.

Lance takes it and places it on Keith's ring finger.

"Alright Keith, your turn." Coran says to Keith.

"Keith repeat after me." Coran starts.

"I Keith Kogane, take thee Lance McClain."

"I Keith Kogane, take thee Lance McClain."

"To have and to hold, for richer or poorer."

"To have and to hold, for richer or poorer."

"In sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"In sickness and in health, till death do us part."

Keith takes the ring from the pillow and places it on Lance's ring finger.

"Do you Lance take Keith to be your husband now and forever?" Coran asks Lance.

"You bet your sweet mustache I do!" Lance crows.

The audience chuckles.

"And do you Keith take Lance to be your husband now and forever?" Coran asks Keith.

"Fuck yeah I do!" Keith says.

The audience giggles.

"Then by the power vested in me by Queen Allura, I now pronounce you husbands! You may now kiss the groom!" Coran says happily.

Lance wraps his left hand around Keith's waist and the back of his head with the right, then dips him.

Keith giggles on the way down and clings to Lance by wrapping his arms around his neck.

Lance leans down and kisses his now husband on the lips.

The audience cheers and rises to their feet.

The kiss lasts for a few more seconds then Lance brings Keith back to his feet and takes his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the universe, may I present Mr. & Mr. McClain!" Coran cheers.

Lance and Keith step down from the altar and walk back down the aisle to where Red and Black are waiting.

They get rice thrown at them as they go and Keith has to keep Kosmo from eating it. The space mice on the other hand dig in and gobble up the free food.

The newlyweds climb aboard their lions and settle into the pilot seats.

"So, where to husband?" Lance asks Keith over the comms.

"Anywhere you want husband." Keith replies.

"Let's go to a tropical planet! I want to see their beach! Maybe get a tan."

"Sure thing, love."

The lions roar and jump up into the sky headed for space.

Lance and Keith's journey as husbands was about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought in the comments.


End file.
